Waiting Here
by J3nnyb1998
Summary: Ashleigh and Grantaire have always been close friends but when he tells her about his secret it changes things. R continues to not realise Ashleigh's true feelings for him, as time passes a new blond bourgeois boy shows up; changing things once again.


Top of Form

Waiting Here

Ashleigh's POV: I have always loved him, the day I first met him I just knew. Now everyone around me just knew him as a drunken idiot but I saw him as the boy with a gorgeous smile, messy hair, hilarious personality and kind- hearted nature. Me and Grantaire have known each other since we were 6 years old. We both went to the same schools and now we were both studying law in college. When we were children we used to talk about what our lives would be like in the future, I have always wanted to be a lawyer but he wanted to be a superhero. By the time we were both 10 he had changed his mind and he wanted to be a lawyer like me, we loved the idea of defending innocent people and giving them freedom.

On his 16th birthday Grantaire grabbed me by the hand and took me up to his room, "R what are you doing?" I asked him, trying to disguise my giggles. "Look, we've been mates for ages right? So I know I can tell you anything?" He asked slowly, I nodded back in reply, I could feel my heart thumping in my chest. Was this it? I thought to myself, the moment I've been waiting for all these years? He closed the door gently before turning to face me. I just stood there and said "Well…tell me then" I was starting to get really nervous. I could tell it was important by the small beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. He sat down on his bed. "R, please just tell me; the suspense is killing me" I said more seriously, I noticed him smile at my lack of patience. He took a deep, long breath; then he started to explain "I've known this for a while but I've never told anyone, not even my dad" he paused for a moment. Before he continued I came and sat next to him and I took his shaking hands in mine, then he looked me deep into my eyes, "Just tell me" I said softly "I'm…well…I'm bisexual" he said to me eventually. My heart just sank. I let go of his hands, "See! I knew you would react like this" he muttered as got up and faced the wall. "R, honesty I don't care if you're straight or gay or whatever you're my friend and I will always love you for you" I said as calmly as I could. I then got up to give him a hug. As he rested his head on my shoulder I realised how stupid I had been, he will never love me the way I love him; I was just fooling myself. I had to close my eyes to keep back my tears.

Grantaire's POV: I decided to tell my dad about what I told Ashleigh last night. I was terrified about how he would react; ever since Mum died he had changed. He was regularly drunk or drinking and if he's wasn't in the pub he'd be down at the bookies gambling away our money. Mum had been gone for just over a year now, she was in a car crash which put her in a coma; she never woke up - I miss her so much.

I cautiously walked into the lounge and found him sitting in the old armchair with a beer can in his hand. "Dad I need to talk to you" I could feel my hands shaking behind me, "What?! Can't you see I'm busy" He replied in his normal harsh tone "Dad, please" I begged him to listen to me; I told him what I told Ashleigh. After I had finished he rose up from his chair and grabbed me by the scruff of my shirt "Get out Of My House" he snarled in my face, his breath reeked of alcohol. "You're a disappointment to me and to your mother, now GET OUT!" I ran upstairs packed all my things and ran as far as I could away from my father. I found myself at Ashleigh's; I knocked on the door frantically, hoping she was in. I heard her walking towards the door "Okay, calm down I'm coming!" she called from inside her apartment. As soon as she opened the door I just collapsed on her doorstep. I was a mess.

Ashleigh's POV: I noticed R's bag at his feet, I figured his dad had kicked him out. "Hey, calm down, come inside" I told him as I guided him into the living room, I grabbed his bag and bought it inside too. I left him sitting on the sofa whilst I went to get him a glass of cool water. I placed the glass on the table next to him, and tried my best to comfort him but he was in pieces. "You can stay here from now on if you want" I said to him, he just nodded his heads and then threw his arms around me. "Everything is gonna be okay, trust me" I said softly in his ear to reassure him. That night he slept in the spare room, which was now his room and all I could hear weeps of pain and heart break coming from his room. I wanted to tell him the truth about how I felt. I couldn't bring myself to say it.

Ashleigh's POV: That was 1 year ago. Now the whole college knew about Grantaire, he still lived in my apartment and I still loved him like crazy. It took a while but I finally built up the courage to ask him out, but I wanted to wait until lunch to ask him.  
I was staring at R during a lecture when the door opened and a new boy sauntered in, everyone except from me turned to see who it was. I noticed R's eyes light up and a smile appeared across his lips so I turned to see what all the fuss was about. There, standing in the front of the class was a tall blond boy in a rather smart jacket. "Hey guys, I'm Enjolras" he said as he looked around the room "I've just moved to Paris 'cause of my parents work" he explained. He smiled at me briefly but I ignored him I was too focused on R, I hadn't seen him smile like that since his mum was alive. I guess, R had finally found his someone. And it wasn't me.  
At lunch me and R met up like normal in the canteen, "R I want to ask you somet…" before I could finish he interrupted me "Did you see that new boy?" He asked eagerly as a massive grin appeared on his face "Yeah…Enjo...Whatsit" I said quietly looking down at my meal "Enjolras" R corrected me - I hated it when he did that "Seriously he is so gorgeous, did you see his hair?" Grantaire continued to babble on about him. After about 10 minutes I couldn't take anymore "Sorry, I've got… urm… to finish my essay" I mumbled quickly before getting up from the table, "But what about your lunch?" R called to me as I started to walk away, I pretended I didn't hear him and just continued walking out the canteen.

Grantaire's POV: I watched as Ashleigh left 'but we don't have an essay to write' I thought to myself, I could tell something was bugging her; I was going to follow her when someone sat down in her seat. I looked up and saw Enjolras sitting there smiling. "Hi I'm Grantaire" I introduced myself to him trying to make a conversation. "Hey, who was that girl?" He asked looking back in the direction Ashleigh walked off. "That's Ashleigh, we're just good friends" I explained, "Anyway, how are y…" Before I could complete my question he stood up "Where are you going?" I asked him. "To go see if she's ok she looked like she needs cheering up" he called back. After he left I thought to myself 'I can't believe this is happening, the first guy I like - falls for my best friend' I just sat there eating my lunch, alone.

Enjolras' POV: Once I was out of the canteen I swiftly looked around for Ashleigh. I spotted her leaning against a tree on her own, I ran up to her. "Hey, Ashleigh" I said cheerfully when I reached her, "Hi, how do you know my name?" She asked curiously "Your mate told me" I told her pointing back at the canteen. "Look I don't know why you're here but I'm really not in the mood for talking so if you don't mind leaving me in peace!" She sounded really annoyed. "What's up with you?" I asked her "Nothing!" she snapped as she started to walk away. I followed her; I wanted to know what was wrong because every time she looked at me I saw hate in her eyes, I was so confused. I gave up after a while and went back into the canteen to talk to Grantaire again. He seemed a nice guy I noticed him staring at me a few times which was a bit odd but I was too focused on what was up with Ashleigh to care.

Ashleigh's POV: On my way home it started to rain heavily, so I ran back as fast as I could. When I returned I made myself a cup of tea then sat down and thought about what to do, R wasn't coming back until later he had agreed to show Enjolras around Paris. I decided to complete my coursework then have an early night. Just as I was about to go to bed, someone started knocking desperately on my door "Ash, its Enjolras, please help me, it's R!" I heard Enjolras shout from outside. I rushed to go and unlock it, terrified of what had happened. Enjolras had an unconscious R in his arms; he brought him in and placed him on the sofa. "What happened?" I asked as I looked over him. The first things I noticed were a massive bruise forming on his cheek, then a trail of blood running down the side of his head also his clothes were filthy. "His father happened!" Enjolras started to explain. "We were walking through the street when this drunk man came up and tried to punch me saying "I stole away his son "or something like that but because he was so intoxicated he punched R instead. He then smashed an empty bottle on the side of R's head; I think some glass has got stuck" I rushed off to get the bandages and medical stuff from the cupboard. I cleaned up his wound and removed the glass from his head then bandaged it up. Then I used some hot soapy water to clean up his bruises.

Enjolras' POV: I watched carefully as Ashleigh cleaned up his wounds, "You're a natural" I complimented her, I noticed her blush slightly and a small smile appeared on her lips - it was the first time I'd seen her smile since I met her. "I think I'm gonna sleep on the chair in here tonight just so I can keep an eye on him" she said as she went to collect a blanket for R and a duvet and pillow for herself. "Would you like to stay? It is really late" She asked to me kindly "Yeah I'd love to" I replied smiling… "I wanna check he's ok too" I added quickly so I didn't sound weird. She came back with a pair of Grantaire's PJ's and a duvet for me, "sorry, I'm out of pillows" she said as she handed me the bedding. She walked over to R and kissed him lightly on his non-bruised cheek I heard her whisper softly "You're gonna be ok, you've gotto be" then she went over a curled up on the chair, she was asleep within a few minutes. She looked so beautiful as she slept; her long dark wavy hair cascaded down her back and her dark eyelashes were lightly closed. The constant sound of rain falling quietly outside eventually sent me off to sleep.

Ashleigh's POV: The next morning I was woken by a noise coming from the kitchen, I got up to investigate. I found Enjolras making 2 cups of coffee. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, Anyway good morning" he said handing me a cup. I walked over to R who was peacefully asleep, I carefully checked his pulse; it was strong and stable. "He's gonna be alright" I called back to Enjolras as I re-entered the kitchen. He looked so funny in R's PJ's because Grantaire was a lot smaller than Enjolras, the top only just covered his stomach. He noticed what I was laughing at, and purposely faked a stretch so the top revealed nearly his whole chest, I couldn't help but laugh. "So, you and Grantaire have known each other for ages then?" He asked "Yeah, since we were 6" I replied. Enjolras talked about his childhood for a bit when we heard a call from the living room "Ashleigh?!" We both rushed into the room "R you're awake! How are you feeling?" Enjolras asked. "I'm fine just a bit if a headache… Hey! Are you wearing my PJ's" he said pointing at Enjolras, trying not to laugh. "Sorry R, there was nothing else I could think of" I explained to him. Enjolras disappeared into the kitchen again; he emerged with a cup of coffee for R. Grantaire smiled sweetly as he took the cup "Thanks Enjy". I left them to talk for a while; I put all the pillows and bedding back in their normal places.

Grantaire's POV: The guys both said I had to go get checked out properly by a doctor so I was sent off straight after breakfast, "he just gave me some anti-biotics for my head ache and said I should be fine within a few days." I explained when I returned from my appointment. "He also said the person who bandaged me up did everything perfectly, so thank you Ash" I said smiling at her, she turned around quickly to hide her pink cheeks; I walked over to her to give her a hug. Just as we were sitting down for lunch there was a knock on the door, Enjolras got up to answer it. There was a policeman standing there. "Can I help you?" he asked him, "I'm an Inspector, I'm l need to talk to Mr Grantaire" Enjy lead him into the apartment "R, and it's for you" he said "What is it inspector? sir" I asked anxiously. "It's about your father" the inspector stated.

Ashleigh's POV: I took R hand under to table to try and calm him down; he looked at me quickly before looking back at the inspector. "Last night he was found collapsed in the middle of the street, passers-by said he had recently been in a fight with a boy that matched your description." He looked down at his notepad "Dark curly hair. 5ft ish. With a tall blond boy" he closed his notebook then continued "he was rushed to hospital but he had drunk so much he choked on his own vomit, I'm sorry to say he didn't make it through the night." the inspector said, I felt his hands shake in mine. "I am sorry for your loss, but because you are the next in kin because you are the only family he had, you are now the owner of his house and other possessions." he explained handing R some keys and papers; he then turned and left. "Sorry R" I said to him, even though he died a cruel man, Grantaire still saw him the man who brought him up and who loved him and his mother. "Are you ok 'Taire?" Enjolras asked sympathetically as he went over to where we were sitting. R let go of my hand and flung his arms around Enjolras and cried into his shirt, he stayed like that for ages. Enjolras rocked him gently in his arms to try and comfort him. I looked up at Enjolras and he looked back at me over R's shoulder. I felt a salty tear run down my cheek; I couldn't bear to see him like that. Also it was strange; I had always been the one who he turned to. Now I had been replaced.

Enjolras' POV: Ashleigh left me with the broken R; she said she needed some air. Once she had left R looked up at me and asked "He died hating me, didn't he?" His voice was barely a whisper, I paused for a moment not sure of what to reply, then I said "R, you're not to blame for your father's death; you didn't make him turn to alcohol. No one could ever hate you your one of the most good-hearted people I have ever met". I'm not really sure what happened next but I think R took what I said the wrong way. He looked at me, his eyes had gone red and puffy from crying; and then he leaned in and kissed me. I pulled back quickly "What the hell was that!" I shouted at him as I stood up and wiped my mouth in disgust. "Enjy… I'm…" he started to say something but I ran out the door before he could continue, I slammed it shut as I left. Ashleigh was sitting on the wall outside; she turned around when she heard the door shut.

Ashleigh's POV: I was shocked to see Enjolras running out, he stared at me for a moment, his hands were clenched in a fist and he was breathing rapidly. "What is going on" I asked him calmly, "Ask gay boy in there!" he shouted back before running down the street. "WAIT!" I shouted down the street but he just ignored me. I ran back into the apartment and found Grantaire curled up on the sofa, crying to himself. "Can you explain to me what is going on!?" As asked him, he tried to pull himself together. "I…I…kissed…him" he said slowly in-between his cries. I went to try and comfort him but he just shouted at me telling me to leave him alone. I got up and started to walk out the room, "I'm so stupid…why the hell would I think he would even like me…no one will ever love me…" his words were killing me inside, I wanted to tell him there and then "I love you, I always have…" but I couldn't bring myself to say it; I just ran into my room, dropped on my bed and cried without a sound. The next few weeks a lot of things happened. Grantaire decided to move back to his own house so I was all alone in my apartment, which felt so strange I had got used to having a lodger. Enjolras completely blanked me and R out; he was now mates with Bahorel, Jehan and Feuilly. They were all idiots, they were so big headed and violent towards other people who were different to them; I didn't like this new Enjolras.

Grantaire POV: News got round that I kissed Enjolras which made my life hell. I couldn't even go to the toilet without someone shouting some homophobic remark at me. Even though I still thought there was a way for him and me to be together. I was walking back to my house on Friday when a pair of arms pulled me in a dark alleyway, it was Enjolras. He looked deep into my eyes then said "I'm sorry for how I reacted the other week, when you…y'know…kissed me. I was just a bit shocked that was all, anyway I've come to tell you I feel the same way" "Really?" I asked him, was this actually happening to me. He walked towards me until he was no more than 3 inches away. I could feel his warm breath on my face, my whole body started to tense up. Suddenly I heard fits of laughter coming from deeper in the alley way. Bahorel, Feuilly and Jehan appeared from the darkness "Of course I don't you stupid little prick" Enjolras shouted in my face before punching me in my gut 4 times. I feel to the ground in agony, and then they all surrounded me as they started to kick me all over my body, over and over again. They eventually left, covered in glory and triumph for what they had just done. I stayed on the cold hard pavement for ages, I couldn't move, every inch of my body ached. After a couple of hours I managed to lift myself up, I stumbled all the way home. Once I was in my house I went to my dad's cupboard and pulled out a full bottle of whiskey. I grabbed a sharp knife from the kitchen and headed to the bathroom. I took off my shirt and looked down at my left arm; I noticed small bruises slowly forming on my body. I swiped the sharp blade across several times I blanked out the pain. Each time the blade came into contact with my skin it made me forget what people like Enjolras and my father had said to me. After I was satisfied I put my shirt back on, picked up the whiskey and went to bed. I woke up the next morning my head was spinning and my whole body ached. I quickly got up and burned my blood stained sheets then headed off to college like nothing had happened. I put on my baggiest clothes so I could hide my cuts and bruises.

Ashleigh's POV: It took me a while to realise it was R under the thick grey hoddie and trackies. "What's wrong with you today?" I asked him at lunch he looked up at me, his face was so pale and his eyes were bloodshot, "Leave me alone" he muttered quietly, I could smell alcohol on his breath as he spoke, "Great you've been drinking" I said to him sarcastically. "So, why do you care!" he said pulling his hood right over his head. I quickly pulled it back down. "Talk to me R, Please" I pleaded him to tell me. I hated it whenever he was upset or miserable. "For God's sake are you thick or something, LEAVE ME ALONE!" He shouted at me before he running off. In all the years I had known him he rarely ever raised his voice to anyone. It was so unlike him, I started to worry about where he had run of to; I sat down at the table to think.

Enjolras' POV: I watched from a distance as Grantaire ran off leaving Ashleigh on her own at the table. I walked over to her "Hey Ash" I said to her, "What do you want?" She asked sharply. "Do I have to have a reason to talk to you?" She ignored my question. "I need to go find R" she said getting out of her seat. I gently grabbed her arm before she left "Ash, wait" I slowly pulled her closer to me. "I'm sorry I ignored you for a bit it's just…y'know awkward" I paused, "Ok, can I go now?" she asked as she escaped from my grip then ran off. Once she left I felt like kicking myself, she was literally centimetres away from me, I could smell her sweet perfume and I could see the hate that I saw in her eyes when we first met but somehow it seemed more hurt and disappointment. Why can't I just tell her how I feel? That's why I punched R the other day, he might have nothing and gets treated like crap most of the time but he has Ash's heart but he's too blind to realise it. I would do anything for her to act the way she acts about him to me.

Ashleigh's POV: Was Enjolras going to kiss me? I thought to myself as I walked out the canteen looking for R. I found him sulking in the corner of the local pub, which were just 3 streets away from the college. He had 4 empty glasses on the table next to him, I walked over to him. "R come on its time to go, you've had enough" I say to him calmly. "You…can't…tell me what to…do!" His words were slurred and slow as I dragged him out the pub. He suddenly pushed me causing me to fall back onto a table. "Ash stop be…ing soooo controlling, you sound like my mother" I stood up and straightened my clothes "Yeah! Well you are acting like…like your FATHER!" I yelled at him, he stormed up to me and tried to hit me but he was too drunk to keep his hand steady. He collapsed on the ground in a heap of emotional issues. I helped him up, and then supported him all the way back to his house. I placed him carefully on the bed. I noticed the empty whiskey bottle on the side which I replaced with a glass of fresh water. I stayed in the chair next to the bed for a while, I ended up falling asleep.

Grantaire's POV: I found myself in my own bed, I couldn't really remember what happened, and my head was pounding. When I woke up the clock said; it was 6:30pm. I reached out a drink of something, I picked up some water. I know I was drunk but I would have remembered if I put a glass of water next to me. My eyes had finally adjusted to the light and I noticed Ashleigh asleep on the chair. She was such a good mate; I felt kind of bad for shouting at her. I was going to wake her but I suddenly had to rush to the bathroom, I threw my head over the toilet and stayed there whilst I threw up.

Ashleigh's POV: I could hear R being sick down the toilet; I went to check he was ok. I handed him 2 paracetamol tablets off the side and the glass of water. "Thanks" he said as he swallowed the pills. He guzzled down his water then said "I'm really sorry for shouting at you before, what happened at the pub? I can't really remember" I just looked at him understandingly and lied "nothing much… sorry I've got to go and do some coursework, bye". I called back as I walked out the door.

Enjolras' POV: I was worried about Ashleigh, when she left looking for R she seemed so stressed so I decided to go visit her. I knocked on her door and waited, she seemed surprised to see me standing there. "Hey Ash" I said trying to sound cool and calm "Hi, do you want to come in?" She asked as she opened the door fully; inviting me in. I nodded and smiled as I entered her apartment. "Do you want a drink?" she asked as she made her way into the kitchen. "I could do with a coffee" I called to her as I sat down on the sofa. Whilst I was waiting for her to return I leant back against the sofa; I shuddered at the memory of R's kiss as it flooded back to me. I started to feel bad for what I had done and how I had treated him, he couldn't help how he was….. Ashleigh came back in, interrupting my thoughts. "So what's up?" She asked handing me a mug "I just wanted to know how R was after he ran off" I replied before taking a sip of my coffee. "He's ok I suppose, I found him in the pub I brought him home and left him to rest" she explained. I noticed a small tear trickle down her cheek , "I'm sorry" she said quickly, wiping it away "I just hate seeing him like that, y'know when his eyes turn cold & dark and all his hope has gone" I placed my mug on the table and slid across the sofa towards her .

Ashleigh's POV: I felt a warm arm wrap around my shoulders as he gently pulled me back into him. I leant my head against his chest and closed my eyes. "You can't help it if he has a drink or two, sometimes people don't realise what they have so they throw it away" He said softly. "I know R's parents weren't always there when he needed them but at least his parents cared enough to stick around" I started to say as I pulled away from his body. "What do you mean?" He asked curiously. "It's a long story…" I warned him. "I have all night…" he said smiling.

Enjolras' POV: "Okay, I have never really told anyone about this, not even R" she explained positioning herself crossed legged on the sofa, facing me; I did the same. "I feel honoured" I said chuckling softy; she raised her right eyebrow at my direction; I guess she didn't find it amusing! "Anyway, I haven't always lived in Paris; you see I was born in London. One day I went to sleep in my cot and when I woke there was a woman was looking at me. She was quiet elderly but she took me in and treated me like I was her own, she had never been married nor had children, her name was Sophia. When I was about 5 she showed me a note which was in my cot when she found me; hold on" Ashleigh said as she got up and went into her room, she came back with a small pile of letters. "Here you go" she said passing me a piece of paper. "Unfortunately she died from a horrible disease a few weeks after telling me about the note." She explained as I quickly looked down at the note, it read 'This is a young, innocent child who needs someone to help her in life, we can't give her what she requires; we hope you can. She is 9 months and her name is Ashleigh'.

Ashleigh's POV: "I wasn't sure of what to do; I was too young to understand what was going on. I was so scared so one night I ran away as far as I could from London. I found an open carriage and I jumped in with the luggage. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I was at the harbour and it was morning. I quickly ran onto a ship and hid next to the crates within half an hour the ship left the harbour and sailed away from England. After what seemed like forever the ship pulled into a dock, there were women in rags lying on the ground, they looked scary and fierce. I left the docks and ran towards the town area. I stayed on the streets for months, I quickly found out I was in Paris. One night I was resting against a small building when a boy who looked about my age came up to me, he had short black hair and was wearing a green top and trousers, he said in a kind voice "Bonjour Mademoiselle, what are you doing?" Before I could reply I heard footsteps and a women shouting "Grantaire, where are you it's time for super" "Sorry I have to go" he said as he started to walk off, he stopped in his tracks and turned around to face me "Would you like to join us, mum always makes enough for 4" I nodded slowly as I followed into a small house. "Hello there dear are you ok?" I heard someone say; I looked up and saw a women with long straight brown hair and a kind smile. I nodded again not sure what to say. "What's your name" a tall man asked as he sat at the table, "Ashleigh, Monsieur" I replied nervously, he just smiled back, which made me feel a lot more relaxed. It was the first proper meal I had since I left London; recently I had to steal from shops and passers-by just to survive. Since then I have known Grantaire and his family, they treated me like their daughter until I turned 14. I got a job as a stall girl at the local market and I managed to afford this small apartment and everything was fine until his mother died; but you already know about that." I leant back against the sofa and let out a deep sigh of relief and exhaustion.

Enjolras' POV: I wasn't sure of what to say, I was amazed of how far she has come from being a weak defenceless baby into this strong and very intellectual young women. "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said it was a long story" I said to break the silence. "The first few months of my life are a mystery to me. I'd do anything just to know what my parents looked like and why they left me" She hugged a nearby cushion. "That's why I love him so much, he brought me in, he saved me but I know he'll never love me, I'm probably still a small street girl to him" she said as another couple of tears fell from her deep chocolate eyes. I couldn't take any more, every word that she said was killing me. She slowly looked at me as I took her soft hands in mine. "Ash, don't ever call yourself a street girl again, you are the most amazing, most caring, most beautiful human being I have met and if R can't see that it's because he's blind…" I looked at her not sure of what she would say.

Ashleigh's POV: My heart was beating around 100 bpm, what on earth is happening? Millions of different thoughts and emotions ran through my head in those few seconds after Enjolras had stopped speaking. I felt myself leaning closer to him, my whole body started to tense up I could feel his warm breath on my skin. I felt Enjolras carefully wrap his strong arms around my tiny waist so he could bring me closer. I hesitated for a moment and he loosened his hold. I could see in his eyes he was a bit nervous, I felt a small smile cross my lips. Before I could pause or hesitate any long I felt Enjy press his lips softly against mine. Suddenly my whole body just melted in his arms. I couldn't help but wind a few strands of his golden locks around my fingertips. Eventually I pulled back for air and I looked at Enjolras. I was smiling like crazy, mainly because if the fact I had messed up his hair! I could feel my cheeks burning as he smiled back, "I love you Ash" he said softly, "I know I should have told you sooner but…" I grabbed the bottom of his jacket before he could continue, pulling him back to me. Then he took my spare hand in his, winding our fingers together. I looked down at our hands and smiled "I'm sorry" I said to him quietly, "What for?" He asked sounding confused, I looked up to face him then said "For being so blind" before kissing him again. "I wish I could tell you what you want to know about your parent but I can't. However I suppose your mother would have your beautiful dark hair and your father would have your kind, warm eyes" This just made me smile even more. The next morning I woke up as the sun seeped through a gap in the curtains into my bedroom. My head was rested on Enjolras' chest, he stayed over because it was too dark for him to go home last night and I didn't want him to leave! I shuffled across the bed so my head was back on a pillow. It suddenly hit me, what would R say about me and Enjy? He'd be heartbroken. I sat up quickly and tried to think of what to do. My fast movement woke Enjolras up. He smiled at me as he sat up, "What's wrong?" he asked as he noticed the concerned look on my face. "Ash?!" He said as his gaze met mine; hoping for an answer. I mumbled something about R and me being selfish and making a mistake. It took him a few minutes but he figured it out. "Come here" he said to me as he open his arms to comfort me. "I don't mean to sound mean or anything but if R truly valued your friendship he would want you to be happy" He said to me softly. "I suppose your right" I said still sounding a bit unsure. I leant back against him and closed my eyes; he hummed softly to me as I breathed in deeply.

Grantaire's POV: I had been up most of the night thinking about Enjolras and Ash. I had started to accept the fact he hated me and thought very little of me. Then I realised how much Ashleigh cared about me and not just as a mate. I couldn't believe it had been just under 12 years since I found her on the street. I can't believe it had taken me so long to figure out the person who I trusted the most had always been there, next to me. I needed to speak to her; to tell her the truth so I started to walk to her apartment. I turned the comer before her apartment I saw the door open and tallish guy walked out, his hair was a mess and his clothes were a bit scruffy...hold on...it was Enjolras. I was too far away to hear what they were saying but it was only a short conversation, Enjy started to walk off but Ash ran up to him and grabbed his arm then placed a kiss on his lips, he wrapped his arms around her. My mouth dropped, I couldn't believe what I was seeing I rubbed my eyes to cheek I wasn't hallucinating, it was as real, as real could be. I ran all the way back to my house; anger and hate surged through me. I slammed my door and my back slid down it as I wept into my hands. The weird thing was I couldn't figure out was if I was angry at the facts I saw Ash kiss Enjy or the fact Ash had found a guy and it wasn't me. I cracked open a bottle of beer from the cellar; I drowned my sorrows in the cool, refreshing liquid.

Enjolras' POV: It had been just over 2 weeks since me and Ash kissed for the first time, I felt on top of the world. We had decided to keep our relationship secret; for R's sake. She was so kind- hearted and considerate that was the main reason why I fell for her. We were sitting down in the ABC Café having a quiet lunch when there was a shout from the street. We rushed out to see what the commotion was all about; there was a large crowd of people surrounding a tall inspector holding a small blond, scruffy boy by his shirt. "Put me down Javert!" The small boy shouted at him before spitting in his face.  
The inspector dropped the small boy in disgust, "CLEAR THIS GARBAGE OFF THE STREETS!" He shouted before re-mounting his horse and ridding off. The crowd slowly faded as people returned to their business. I saw Ash run past me, over to the small boy.

Ashleigh's POV: He seemed a bit dazed as I approached him. "Hey, are you ok?" I asked as I knelt down next to him. "I'm fine mademoiselle" he said as he tried to stand up. He winced in pain when he stood on his right foot. "Are you sure?" I asked concerned. "My ankle, it hurts, where's Courf?" He asked starting to panic. I beckoned Enjolras to come over to me and the injured boy. "I'm Ashleigh and this is Enjolras, we're gonna try and help you" I said to him softly. "How d'you do my name's Gavroche" he said weakly but with a smile. Enjolras gently picked up the small boy in his arms and carried him inside the Café. He placed him on a sofa near the back of the cafe with a couple of cushions under him to support his body.

Enjolras' POV: I stepped back as Ash called out orders to help the poor boy. After about half an hour he was fast asleep in the sofa with a bandage around his ankle, me and Ash sat at a table near to the sleeping boy; we had a cup of tea. Suddenly the door slammed open, everyone in the cafe turned to see what was going on. A boy around our age ran in shouting "Oh God! Gavroche, where are you?! Has anyone seen a small boy?" He called out to the cafe. He quickly scanned the room; he let out a sigh of relief when his eyes came across the sleeping child. "Are you Courf?" I asked as he ran to the boy's side. "Yes, yes I am!" he said smiling as he carefully ran his fingers through Gav's messy hair. Gavroche's eyes opened as he herd his friend's voice. "Courf!" He shouted enthusiastically as he wrapped his arms around Courf's neck. "I'm sorry Courf" he said quietly as he let go of him. "Ashleigh and Enjolras helped me" he said turning to face me and Enjy. Courf turned to face us as well, he shook both of our hands "thank you, thank you so much, I'm Courfeyrac, Gavroche's friend" "Courf your more of a big bro than a friend" Gav piped in. Courfeyrac smiled at the little boy's comment. After the incident with Gavroche it made me think about how unfair our society was. I was one of the lucky ones, I was brought up in a good family but it still annoyed me. Once I had walked Ash home I went back to my house, I still live with my parents. I went into my father's study and pulled out some documents on politics and some maps of Paris, I took them into my room and laid them out on my desk. I was ashamed when I read about how the 'lower class' people were treated and the consequences of these stupid laws. The majority of women who have lost their husbands have had to turn to prostitution just to survive. A shiver ran through my body as I thought if it wasn't for R that could be Ashleigh. Something had to happen to help the people of France; I grabbed my book and started making notes of what we could do. After about an hour of writing and thinking the best idea I had was a revolution. Even though my brain was buzzing with ideas I needed to get some rest, I blew out the candle on my desk and crawled into bed. I could hear a calm breeze outside my window as I closed my eyes.

Ashleigh's POV: It was finally Friday one more day till the weekend. On my way to college I passed Courf's house to see how Gavroche was, he seemed fine. According to Courf he normally stays on the streets at night but he wouldn't allow it last night. We agreed to walk to college together, "So how come I've never seen you around before" I asked as Courf shut his garden gate. "I like to keep myself to myself and I'm in different lessons to you" he explained. We just talked about ourselves until we reached college. Enjolras was waiting by the gate like usual but he had rolls of papers sticking out of a bag. "Hiya Ash, hi Courf" he greeted warmly. "How's little Gavroche?" He asked facing Courf "Fine, he's off looking for food I presume" He replied quietly. "What's with all the papers and stuff Enjy?" I asked him before hugging him gently. "Who'll see" he said with a smirk on his face I knew he was up to something. I had a quick peek whilst he was talking to Courf all I could see was the letters ' N', 'what on earth is that meant to mean' I thought to myself. I soon gave up trying to guess as we started to walk to our first class.

We were sitting in the canteen at lunch like normal but R wasn't with us, it was strange I hadn't seen him for again. "Enjy? Do you think I should go visit him?" I asked Enjolras, "Urm...yeah..Do what you like" I could tell he hadn't been listening to a word I had been saying suddenly he jumped on the table and started shouting out to the entire canteen. "IF YOU CARE ABOUT YOUR FREEDOM AND YOUR RIGHTS JOIN ME, TONIGHT AT THE ABC CAFÉ AT 8; VIVE LA FRANCE!" His powerful voice echoed around the room, after his short speech he sat down and carried on eating his lunch. "So that's what you were planning!" I said still slightly in shock for what he had just done. Afterwards numerous amount of people came saying 'they'll be there', 'congratulations' and 'it's about time someone did something'. I was so proud of him.

Enjolras' POV: Just as we were about to leave a tall boy in a very expensive garments appeared, "greet some stuck up posh boy telling me to give up now" I whispered to Ash. I heard her say "Just give him a chance". I faked a smile as he approached "Hello Monsieur, just wanted to let you know I am trilled somebody is trying to make a change in our messed up society" he said shaking my hand, "Well thank you" I replied not really sure of what to say. "Just call me Enjolras, 'Monsieur' sounds to formal for me" the boy nodded "Very well, my name is Marius Pontmercy" he said before leaving. "Well I wasn't expecting that!" I said to Ash as I wrapped my arm around her.

Ashleigh's POV: By 7:30 the ABC was packed full of students wanting to join in Enjy's fight. Nearly everyone from college came, even Gav came with Courf. "I wonder where Pontmercy is, he probably won't even show" Enjy muttered to me sounding frustrated, I placed my hand on his arm to try to calm him down. He was just about to do his speech when Marius walked through the door but he wasn't wearing is usual smart clothes; he was wearing some old tatty clothes instead. "Marius?" I called to him just making sure it wasn't someone else, he turned and waved at me. I tugged on Enjy's sleeve and pointed in Marius' direction, "Woah! I think I might have misjudged him" he said hanging his head in shame. "It's not your fault" he looked at me and smiled, he took a deep breath before standing up. "Bonjour everybody" he called over the noisy crowd. After a few minutes the noise from the cafe died down so students could listen to Enjolras. "Thanks for coming, recently I witnessed something that shocked and disgusted me. Just because we don't all share the same luxuries doesn't make anyone less important. I want to make a change but I can't do it on my own I need people willing to help me in a fight for freedom!" With these words the whole cafe cheered and shouted in agreement. "It may take some time but we will revolt against the monarchy. We have General Lamarque on our side and soon we will have the population of France on our side too!" Another cheer rose from the students. "From my research I have found out the most effective way of rebellion is a revolution and a barricade! We will fight for our freedom if we must; we will go into battle with no doubt in our hearts!" I paused; did he just say 'battle'? everyone else around me was still cheering as he grabbed a blood red table cloth from the side and waved it in the air, the whole cafe started to chant "VIVE LA FRACE!, VIVE LA REVOLUTION!, VIVE LA FRACE!, VIVE LA REVOLUTION!"

Grantaire's POV: I had stayed in my house for just over 3 weeks in the dark, feeling sorry for myself. I couldn't bear to go outside, seeing happy couples in love knowing that that would never be me. I could hear shouting about some revolution or something coming from the cafe, I just ignored it. I had hardly eaten and my only company was an empty bottle of beer. I looked down at the damage I had done to my legs as well as my left arm, blood was flowing out if each cut. My hand was shaking as I held the knife up; I was aiming for the main artery across my left wrist. When my vision started to blur and my head felt dizzy, my grip on the knife handle loosened then everything went blank.

Enjolras' POV: My body was overrun by adrenaline; I was so overwhelmed by the outcome of my speech. By 10pm all the students had gone home and there was only me and Ash left in the café. I walked over to her, "That was amazing, everything is going to work perfectly" I said smiling. "Yeah..." She replied unenthusiastically, as I turned to face her I noticed she had been crying. "What's up?...are you still worried about R?..." I asked hoping it was nothing I had done.

Ashleigh's POV: "Yeah... I haven't seen him for weeks" I lied, I hated having to lie to Enjolras but I didn't want him to know I didn't want this revolution because I didn't want to lose him. Enjy packed away his things then held out his hand, "Come on, let's go see him" he said smiling, I take his inviting hand as he leads me out the cafe. "What if he's asleep?" I asked him as we walked down the street, "I doubt it but if he is we can come and visit him tomorrow" Enjy replied pulling me closer, sheltering me from the cold wind. When we arrived at R's the curtains were drawn and it was completely dark, "I guess he's gone to sleep" Enjolras said as he pressed his head against the window. Something didn't seem right but I was too tired to argue, some many different things were going through my head; R, the revolution, Enjy... "Come on, I'll take you home" Enjy said interrupting my thoughts. We wandered back to my apartment, "Can you come in for a minuet I need to talk to you?" I asked him he nodded and followed me to the living room. We sat down on the sofa, "I...I...want you to...to.." I stumbled on my words. I wanted to tell him the truth, I wanted him to call off the revolution but I couldn't do it; but it meant to much to him. He looked at me with his bright blue eyes and smiled sweetly "I want you to know how much you mean to me, I love you Enjolras; you mean so much to me" I said shyly, he leant towards me, "I love you too" he said quietly before kissing me softly. He gently pulled me closer to him as he kissed me. I wanted to just forget about all my worries but I couldn't, for all I know this time next year I could be sitting on this sofa alone. The thought of my life without Enjy was unimaginable; I placed my head on his shoulder and cried silently.

Enjolras' POV: Like I promised I took Ash back to R's house but when we arrived it was in the same state as last night. It was mid-day when we arrived so he should definitely be awake. Ash started to panic; she knocked on the front door over and over again but still no answer. "Come on R open up it's me!" She shouted through the key hole, her eyes started to water; still nothing. I couldn't bare Ash so upset, a small crowd had appeared to see what was going on, after a while an inspector came to investigate, it was the same man who told R about his father's death. We explained the situation to him and he agreed to break down the front door. Once the door was down Ash rushed in, I was about to enter when I heard her scream. Both me and the inspector ran in. The room was dark, cold and smelt disgusting. Ash was kneeling down next to R's body, tears streaming down her face, I went to her side and tried my best to calm her down but she just cried and cried and cried. A cart was called and to take R to the hospital. When we were in the hospital I went over to one of the doctors "Is..is he dead?" I asked wiping away my own tears. "He is very lucky, he hasn't damaged any main arteries but he has lost a lot of blood and consumed an unhealthy amount of alcohol, we will do all we can to save him" he explained before going into the room were R was resting.

Ashleigh's POV: I didn't know what to do, I felt helpless, I was a mess. Enjolras had told me what the doctor had said and we were sitting nervously in the waiting room, hoping, praying, wishing he would pull through; I knew he was a fighter. He had to get rushed into theatre immediately to close up his cuts. Enjy held my hand in his; I daren't leave the waiting room just in case any news came through. We sat in silence for what seemed like hours, then the doctor eventually walked in., we both stood up quickly. "Your friend is stable but he's still asleep from surgery" "Please can we go see him?" Enjy pleaded. The doctor nodded in return and we followed him to R's room. I ran over to the sleeping boy, his scars were covered by clean sheets; I kissed his forehead gently and smoothed down his messy hair. Enjolras was next to me, he just looked down at R with such sympathy. We sat and waited in the chairs next to his bed.

Enjolras' POV: I sat quietly in the chair but Ashleigh paced up and down the little room. I hoped R would wake up soon, for her sake. I tried to focus on other things but it was impossible. I felt so helpless, nothing I said or did calmed Ashleigh down and the only thing we could do was pray for R to wake up soon. Ash had started to feel tried and sleepy so she sat down in her chair and leant her head against my shoulder.

Grantaire's POV: Where was I? I was looking up at a white ceiling, well I wasn't at home. My whole body was in agony and my head was spinning. I could hear cries of pain from of others around me, I turned to look the other way and I spotted Ash and Enjolras, Ash was fast asleep on Enjy's shoulder and he was looking out of the window. "Hey" I called weakly; he turned to face me and smiled. Ash stirred slowly and fluttered her eyelashes. "You're ok" she said close to tears. "Come here" I called to her opening out my arms, she rushed over and I held her tightly. "I am so sorry Ash" I whispered to her, crying myself. "I tried to stop but I just couldn't" She loosened her grip around me, "Why?" She asked quietly as Enjolras came over and placed his hand on Ash's arm to comfort her. "Frustration, confusion..." I started to say then I turned to look at Enjolras.."heart-break..." My voice trailed off into a quiet whisper. He looked down at the floor in shame. I turned my focus back to Ashleigh; I hated seeing her crying because of me. I noticed Enjolras slip silently out of the room; finally I could talk to Ash in private.

Enjolras' POV: I needed some fresh air from the small dark room. It was partly my fault for what happened; I was nearly as bad as his father. Here's me talking about equality throughout France yet I'm the one who mocked and discriminated Grantaire just because of his sexuality... I guess we all do and say things we regret. Change will come and I will be there right in the heart of this new world.

Ashliegh's POV: "Enjo..." I called turning round, "where's he gone?" I asked R, slightly confused, "He was there a minuet ago!" I wanted him to be with me for support "Oh, I think he went out for some air or something, this room is quite stuffy" R explained, "oh,ok" I replied then I sat further back in the chair. R turned to face me "So...you and Enjolras are together?" He asked I felt so awkward, knowing I was with the man he loved; I just nodded slowly. "I was going to tell you but, I didn't know how" I explained. "I honestly don't mind, I'm really happy for you; both" he replied but I could tell he was lying. After that there was a long pause..."Anything interesting happen whilst I've stayed at home?" R asked, breaking the silence. I told him about Gav and the revolution Enjy was planning. Just as I started telling him Enjy came back into the room. "Hey, are you ok?" I greeted him; he just nods and flashes a quick smile before sitting next to me.

Grantaire's POV: I couldn't bring myself to look at him I knew it would break my heart every time I saw those eyes, knowing they will never look at me the way I look at them. I still loved him. The harder I tried to move on, the more I thought of reasons why I love him; it's like a never ending cycle with no escape. I kept my eyes fixed on Ash as she started mentioning about the battles and fighting which Enjolras had to plan because of the revolution. "I'll join the revolution!" I stated proudly. He looked at me in disbelief "You will?" he questioned sounding surprised "I'll join the revolution" I repeated. "R...that's wonderful!" he called out as he jumped up from his seat. "R are you sure?" I heard Ash ask me sounding worried. "What else can I do, I don't have a job and loads of other people are joining" I said to reassure her. I could tell she wasn't fully convinced but I don't see why Ash was so worried about me joining the revolution, it's not like she's ever loved me or anything. I only wanted to join so I could be near him, helping him. In a way me agreeing to join was also my way of saying I forgave him for what him did and I think he understood that. If I did die I'd know I died for a good reason, for France and for him.

Ashleigh's POV: R was discharged from the hospital a few days later, I made him stay at my apartment, just so I could make sure he wasn't going to try to hurt himself again and he wasn't allowed any form of alcohol. He agreed, he said he often felt alone and bored in his own house and his wine just made him even more depressed. We all started going to the meetings it was so exciting with more people coming every week. The word of our revolution was spreading fast over all of France. I was at home one night I was so bored R and Enjy had gone out for supplies so I ripped off some tri-coloured material. I messed around with it for a bit, looping it and twisting it when I remembered a woman who used to sell rosettes on the stall next to mine, I think she called them cockades. I pinned the material in a circular shape, once I was satisfied I held it up, it looked really pretty showing strong and power at the same time. I made 3 in total that night. The next morning I showed R and Enjy and they both liked the idea, I had soon made hundreds to pass around the students. People showed a lot of respect for those who worn a revolutionary pin.

A few months later I was sitting in the ABC listening to Enjolras giving his speech, I tried to concentrate on what he was saying but I kept getting distracted by his deep blue eyes. He looked over ad smiled at me a couple of times during his speech, making me blush but no one else noticed. Suddenly Gavroche ran in shouting; bringing me back to reality. "General Lamarque is dead!" The small boy called out, everyone turned to face Enjolras, "The day of revolution is near! One more day before the storm at the barricade of freedom!" The whole cafe cheered and clapped for tomorrow the barricade will be built and they will fight. I couldn't help feeling sad knowing Enjolras could die tomorrow. After all the students had returned home Enjolras came over to me, "hey, do you want to stay over at mine tonight?" He asked with a cheeky grin on his face. I smiled faintly at his expression then I stood up so I could hug him tightly.

I couldn't take anymore "Please don't fight tomorrow...please" I begged him as I cried into his shirt, "Ash? What do you mean?" He asked completely confused. I pulled away and wiped away my tears, "I don't want you to fight...I can't bear to think about losing you" I explained through my sniffles. "Ash, it's going to be fin..." Enjolras tried to comfort me "tell me..." I cut him off "tell me that tomorrow evening you will be next to me...safe." He just looked at me in silence.

Enjolras' POV: I couldn't lie to her; I can't promise something if there's a chance it's won't happen. "I can't say that and you know why" I said to her, holding back my own tears. "I'm doing this for France, people deserve equality, they need me" I did my best to explain "Well I need you!" Ash blurted out, tears streaming down her face "Like I said before, I love you Enjolras; you mean so much to me" I didn't know what to say, I hated seeing Ash so upset but I knew there was nothing I could say or do to change the fact tomorrow could be my last day. "I know tomorrow is going to be hard for both of us, if I could I would turn back the time, knowing I fall in love with you I would let someone else think of a plan but I can't. If tonight is my last night I want to be with you because then I know I spent the last night of my life with the most amazing, most beautiful person I have ever met" by now Ashleigh was in my arms, I was rocking her gently. I don't want to let her go. Tomorrow we'll discover what our God in Heaven has in store, whether I liked it or not.

Grantaire's POV: I watched from Ash's window as people cheered and celebrated awaiting tomorrow's battle. I was sat alone preparing weapons and ammunition with the moon and a candle as my only light. Enjolras told me that he wanted Ash to stay with him that night, I understood why but I wanted to spend time with both of them just like how it used to be. Enjolras wasn't the only one at risk of dying tomorrow, we all were. It was nearly midnight and I had finished preparing for tomorrow fight. I was going to bed when I noticed some chilled bottles of beer behind the chair. Could I? I mean if I did die tomorrow I would want to know I just had a boring night alone. I grabbed a bottle and pulled the top off. I let out a massive sigh as the cool, bitter liquid ran down my throat. I grabbed another bottle then went to bed, singing merrily to myself. I went to get changed into my nightwear when I removed my clothes I revealed my scars. They lay on my body like the words on an old gravestone, faded but still there. Reminding me of that night. I quickly pushed the memory away and went to bed.

Enjolras' POV: I woke up the early the next morning, it was still dark. I looked over at Ashleigh who was sleeping soundly I got up carefully so I didn't wake her. I went over to my desk and pulled out a new piece of paper. By candlelight I wrote, I read the letter once through then sealed it and left it where I was sleeping. I kissed her on the cheek then turned away. I glanced back "goodbye, my love" I whispered before I left, grabbing my red jacket off the chair as I went. I blinked away my tears as I shut the door; I never knew saying goodbye could hurt me so much.

Grantaire's POV: I woke up a bit dizzy but stable. Someone was knocking at the door, I went to go answer it; it was Enjolras. I could tell by his red eyes he had been crying "I've come to collect the weapons and ammunition" he explained wiping away his tears. We carried them to the Musain and left them on the table. The students soon arrived and they went to show our respects to General Lamarque. I stayed in the cafe talking to a waitress, explaining the revolution to her, her blonde curly hair reminded me of Enjolras.

Gavroche's' POV: I was sat on the top of my elephant watching the funeral parade go down the street. I waved at Courf in the crowd, he smiled and waved back. Suddenly out of nowhere Enjolras leapt in front of the carriage waving the bright red flag in the air for all to see. I quickly scurried down as I saw everyone charge towards the road. Then I heard Enjolras call "TO THE BARRICADE!"

Ashleigh's POV: "Morning, Enjy..." I said as I turned over lazily to give him one last hug before he went. I reached my hand out but no one was there, I shot up quickly, I was sitting in an empty bed... "Enjy!" I shouted out, hoping he had gone to the kitchen or bathroom...Silence. I looked around the room; a little white envelope addressed to me lay on his pillow. I picked it up then ripped it open.

"Dear Ash,

I'm sorry for leaving in a hurry but I can't face having to say goodbye to you. I can't express how much you mean to me and how much I just wish this stupid revolution would be all over. When I first met you I thought you were incredible, you were so loving and kind and beautiful. There are so many things I would have loved to do with you, show you the world, surprise you with treats and maybe even start a family. But I can't anymore because today is the day I fight for France and the day I must leave you. This really does break my heart. I want you to promise me two things. One, please stay away from the barricade and the fighting, run away somewhere or just stay out of sight just until the revolution is over. I don't you see me die but more importantly I don't want you to die too. Knowing my plans caused your death would just break my heart even more. And two, find someone else. Fall in love again; you deserve a life with a family and a husband who loves you. I know it's a lot to ask but I want you to be happy and I can die in peace knowing you are safe. I will never forget you, you were my first and only love but now it's time to say goodbye. So goodbye Ashleigh. Enjolras xx"  
In those precious minutes while I was reading the letter I remembered every moment we shared together. From our first kiss, to our last night. I must have re-read it at least 20 times before I moved from the bed. I looked down at the now tear stained letter then I held it close to me, pressing it against my beating heart. In the distance I could hear people screaming and shouting so I went over to the window, down the street just outside the Musain furniture was falling out of windows and being piled up.

Enjolras' POV: I stood at the very top of the barricade; I felt my heart beating like a distant drum in my chest. R was next to me on the left, Marius on the right; then the other students were dotted everywhere. I spotted Courf and Gav playing together, climbing in and out of our sturdy monument. Everything was silent. I looked up, over to my apartment. The windows were open so I knew she was still there; I was hoping she would stay there. "Enjolras, Are you alright?" Marius asked me, "Yeah…I'm fine, why?" "Because you're...you're crying". He replied hesitantly looking at me concerned "Oh I didn't notice" I said as I quickly brushed away my tears. "What was that?" R cried out, "What was what?" Courf asked. "Just listen" R ordered. We all heard it now. The faint noise of a marching army heading our way, they were soon opposite us. We stood there face to face. We were armed with our riffles and guns but so were they. "Who goes there?" The general shouted. Everyone turned to face me "French Revolution!" I called back with that the general called "FIRE!" The battle had begun. I heard a high pitched cry of someone in pain then I saw Marius pick up a barrel of gunpowder and carried it to top of the barricade, he threatened to blow up the barricade so the army fell back. I took away his torch. I turned around to see who screamed, a young boy... No girl had been shot. She had disguised herself as a boy, her head fell back and her hat fell off revealing her long dark hair. Just for a moment I thought it was Ashleigh but when I carried away her body it was clearly a girl who I hadn't met before. Marius said that her name was Éponine and she had a horrible life, she was a Thénardier but she didn't follow her parents scheming ways. When I came back I saw Courf cradling Gav in his arms, trying to comfort him. I looked at Courf slightly confused "She was his sister" he explained quietly so not to disturb the grieving boy. Where were the people who said they would fight with us? Why did they not stir? We needed their help. From the first attack we were low on ammunition. I was about to go through the streets to find unused gun powder when I noticed Gav climbing down the front of the barricade. Combeferre tried to call him back but quietly so Courf didn't hear, suddenly a gunshot rang out and we all turned to look including Courf. It had missed Gav but the gun was still pointing in his direction. Courf went crazy. I knew how much that little kid meant to him and how much he loved him but if let Courf go he would probably get shot too. "Hold him back!" I ordered to the others. Another shot went off; this time striking Gav's shoulder then one more shot was fired. Gavroche lay motionless on the hard cobbles. We all rushed to his side but it was too late, I carried him away and lay him down next to his sister.  
After about 20 minutes the army returned this time they had brought canons and started firing at us, each steel ball destroyed a section of our precious barricade. It was soon too unstable to stand on. The army soldiers advanced over our broken barricade. All I could hear we're the screams of pain amongst the injured students. I tried my best to fight them off but there were too many of them, it was impossible. It was soon only me, Joly, Combeferre and Courf. I hadn't seen Grantaire since Gav's death. We ran into the Musain, to the top floor. I heard the guns being loaded underneath us and with one bang Joly, Combeferre and Courfeyrac were gone too. I was the only one left.

Grantaire's POV: I was terrified; I was cowering behind the cupboard in the Musain. I took several sharp breaths as I tried to steady my shaking hands. There was a massive bang of 4 or 6 guns going off at once. Then I saw Enjolras standing alone, with a group of about 12 soldiers hot on his heels. His clothes were ripped, he had blood trickling down the side of his face but he still staying strong. I could still see the fire in his eyes. He was surrounded; the soldiers raised their guns and aimed them at our heroic leader. "Wait!" I called out, appearing from my hiding spot. "Do you permit it?" I asked softly, he looked up at me and smiled, I smiled back weakly. I went to stand next to him; in his left hand he picked up the red flag and held it high above his head for them all to see.

Ashleigh's POV: I couldn't take any more, I needed to see him, I grabbed my coat and left. I heard people talk about a girl who was the first to fall and about how many lives had been lost. My heart thumped in my chest like mad as I ran down the street. I kept repeating the words "Please let him be okay, please let him be okay.." When I arrived at the barricade all I could see was dead bodies of both students and soldiers littering the streets. Then I looked up at the Musain window and I saw Enjolras and Grantaire standing side by side. "Enjolras! R!" I shouted up to them, as soon as they turned around to face me several gun shots rang out and they both fell. "NO!" I screamed out as I watched as Enjolras' body fall lifelessly out of the window with the red revolution flag still in his hand. Grantaire had fallen back against the wall in the Musain. Each bullet piercing a deep hole in them. I dropped to my knees in the middle of the street as I cried for the loss of my love and my friend.

Epilogue:

After the battle everyone helped clear away the remains of the barricade and the dead bodies of the fallen men. All the students were buried in a nearby cemetery, Ashleigh made sure that Enjolras and Grantaire were placed next to each other. She knew it would mean a lot to them; especially R. She made sure she visited their graves every Sunday. As the years passed the writing started to fade but she never stopped visiting. She kept Enjolras' letter with her all the time, not a day passed without her reading it. She had promised him that she would find herself another man and start a family. 3 years later she travelled back to England and met a charming man called Andrew, they got married after 18 months. Ashleigh never mentioned Enjolras to him, knowing it would hurt her too much. They had two beautiful daughters who they named Amelia and Sophie. Ashleigh loved her family very much but she never forgot that blond bourgeois boy. One day when they were passing through Paris on holiday they came across the graveyard were the students lay. Ashleigh placed her hand on the cold marble of Enjolras' stone and wept silently to herself because she knew wherever she was in the world, whoever she was with, whatever she was doing he would always be waiting here.

THE END


End file.
